I Told You I Was Good With Puzzles
by Bamboloccia
Summary: ...He always had hope in the saying, "If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be." (This two-part story is placed sometime between or after 2x22.)
1. If You Love Something Set it Free

This story will be a two part piece. It was too long for a one-shot :D

Hope you like it,

Daniela

 **Part 1**

 **If You Love Something Set It Free...**

It was cold and the night was dark. The rain fell down hard, each raindrop making a slight tinging sound on his black jacket. Drenched from head to toe he shivered as he adjusted his sitting position on the park bench. Kurt stared up at the full moon. The moon's light reflected on his face, and he tried to imagine it as a small source of warmth to distract himself from how cold he was. But, it didn't help. The rain now had soaked into his shoes. "I should have brought an umbrella. Why didn't I bring an umbrella?" he thought to himself. The rain continued to drip on his face, as he stared at the full moon. But, the truth was, he wasn't thinking. When it came to Jane, he never could think straight.

It had been several months since he had seen her. Taking down Sandstorm wasn't as simple as he had thought it would be. The connections were so deep inside the government that it became impossible to destroy. It was a cancer that had spread throughout the whole system and was killing it from the inside. They had taken down Shepherd, but not before she tried taking him down first. He could still hear the shot ring out. The sound echoed in the crevices of his brain as his mind replayed the image of Jane stepping in front of him to take the bullet meant for him.

He stared at the moon more intensely, as he tried to block the memory. But, he couldn't. The images continued pushing through his mind.

His brain switched to the next image. The image of Jane falling to the floor as Roman screamed in the background. Shepherd stood in shock at what she had done. Shepherd cried out. The gun in her hand began to shake as she aimed the gun at Kurt again. She didn't get the next shot out before Roman shot her from the behind. Shepherd fell to the ground. She drew her last breaths of life staring at Jane. A couple of tears welled up in her eyes. Before she passed, Shepherd coughed out a short, "I'm sorry Remi….I'm sorry."

Kurt knelt to the ground as he held Jane in his arms."Jane! Stay with me! You can do this- just hold on. I'm here. I'm here with you," Kurt said as he held back the tears that clouded his eyes. Kurt looked up at Roman. Roman's eyes were glazed over as he looked at him. Roman kneeled down beside Jane and held her hand as he sobbed softly.

Kurt moved again on the rain-soaked bench trying to escape his memories. But, the memories, just like Jane, seemed always to flood his mind.

He had stayed with her in the hospital. When the weeks and days grew longer, so did his beard. He made himself a permanent home in the hospital as he waited, hoped, and prayed for her to wake up. His team and Roman would come during the day, but at nights the horrible tasting hospital coffee kept him company. It also didn't help that he took it black with no sugar. He would sip on the dark black tar as he talked with Jane stroking her hand softly.

Kurt shifted on the bench again, but instead of trying to erase the next image from his mind - he welcomed it.

The image of Jane's eyes as they fluttered open made him smile. He remembered how he moved his hand to cup her cheek as he gently moved her face towards his. "Hey," he softly whispered to her. She looked at him in confusion, but the confusion quickly melted as she smiled back at him.

Jane recovered quickly, and instead of Kurt talking to himself during the nights - he and Jane sipped on the disgusting black liquid as they laughed at past memories. As Jane grew strength - Kurt healed.

Kurt let out a short gasp as he inhaled a couple raindrops. He tried to stop the following images from invading his mind, but he couldn't. He thought back to the last moment he saw her.

"Kurt," Jane said smiling as she mindlessly smoothed the white hospital sheets in front of her with her hands. "Can you get some coffee, Kurt?" she asked.

Kurt smiled as he furrowed his brow, "You actually want some of the hospital's coffee?"

"No," Jane laughed. "Get some good coffee - from that place by 6th and Main."

"Charlie's? You call that good coffee?" Kurt asked as he curled his nose.

"You don't? Come on Kurt…it's good coffee," Jane urged.

"You have no idea what you have been missing," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Jane's eyes widened as she gave him a teasing look.

"There is this place a couple blocks from the NYO…" Kurt started.

"Joe's coffee? No…come on!" Jane interjected in disgust.

"You don't like it? How can you not like it?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"I have taste," Jane teasingly retorted.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said as he tried to look hurt, but the smile on his face showed otherwise.

"Can you get the coffee please?" Jane pleaded "If I have to swallow down another coffee here I may die,"

"Jane Doe dying of bad coffee… that is something I would like to see," Kurt laughed.

"Coffee. Please!" She pleaded "Don't make this death a reality."

"Fine," he said as he kissed her head and headed out the door. He opened the door as he turned around to face her to say, "I'll be back in thirty minutes with your disgusting coffee."

Jane shook her head as she smiled back at him. Kurt turned around again to leave as Jane spoke up, "Kurt… Thanks. Thanks for everything."

Kurt smiled at Jane as he lightly pounded the door frame with his fist before he left.

When he came back she was gone. He dropped the coffee on the floor in shock. As the coffee spread onto the ground, Kurt scanned the room. She had left nothing behind other than a small note on top of her bed.

He picked up the note as he intensely read her intricate handwriting. "Sorry Kurt, but the only way for me to keep you out of this mess was for me to walk away. They tried to kill you once. I won't let that happen again. Sandstorm is looking for me now. The farther away I am from you, the safer you are."

Kurt tried to come back to his current reality, as he sought to erase the images that seemed to have infiltrated every part of his brain. Sometimes he wished he could erase the memories of her from his brain so it would hurt less. But, she was the only one that gave him hope in this cruel universe...Even if she left him.

He didn't go looking for Jane. He knew that she didn't want that, but he always had hope in the saying, "If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be."

He had faith that he would see her again… and that is why he was waiting in the rain and cold on a park bench.


	2. If It Comes Back It's Yours

This is the last part of the story. I hope you like it. Now I am going to go finish writing a piano ballad about these two.

Thank you so much for all your amazing support!

Love,

Daniela

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **If It Comes Back It's Yours**

 _"He had faith that he would see her again… and that is why he was in the rain and cold on a park bench"_

Kurt thought back to the first couple of weeks after Jane escaped from the hospital. He thought about the endless days he would spend in his office as he would try to lock in his feelings. He remembered how he welcomed the piles of paperwork, occasional field work, and late nights. As long as he didn't have to think about her, he was okay.

He rarely went home those nights as he sipped on the stale cold coffee he would get from the FBI break room. Even the coffee reminded him of Jane. Everything he did would remind him of Jane. No matter how he tried to erase her from his memories…She was there. She was in every wall he built up in his mind, everything he did, and everything he said. She wasn't a part of his past. She was part of him.

He would sometimes just close his eyes and remember her laugh, remember her smile, and her voice. Sometimes he would open his eyes, and see her in the doorway. He would imagine her messy black hair and how her eyes would look down at him as she walked into his office. He knew he missed her, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. If he did, then it would mean she actually left. He never wanted her to leave.

He would leave his office door open.

 _Just in case she walked in._

 _Just in case she came back._

 _Just in case._

As the days and weeks pressed on, he kept his focus intensely on his work, but he felt he needed some way to feel close to her again. He needed some way to feel whole again.

After weeks of thought, he finally knew what to do…. "Charlie's." Yes, he hated the coffee. However, she loved it, and he loved her. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. So, he made it a ritual. Every day before work he would go there…. and instead of getting his coffee black with no sugar - he added cream. As the days progressed, he tried new things from their menu; expressos, muffins, and even the pumpkin spice latte...Which he made sure to keep a secret. He didn't want anyone to know that he enjoyed frilly drinks.

Every day he slowly grew to love "Charlie's," and he finally understood why Jane liked it so much. It had a warm atmosphere, and it was simple, just like her.

He always felt her near, and sometimes he thought he saw a glimpse of her as he ordered his coffee. His days of mourning slowly vanished. Every day that he slipped into the small, dimly lit coffee shop, he couldn't help but feel home.

One day after his ritual morning coffee runs, he entered into his office and placed his coffee on the corner of his desk. The coffee fell almost immediately after he set it down. After cursing several times, he grabbed an old t-shirt from the bottom drawer of his desk to wipe up the spill. He knelt to the ground to wipe up the brown liquid when he noticed a small letter on the bottom of his coffee cup. He picked the coffee cup up to get a closer look. On the bottom of the cup, there was a small "P" in what seemed to be Jane's handwriting. He shook his head as he mumbled, "I must be crazy."

He got back to work, but every few moments he would look at the bottom of the empty coffee cup. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the trash can from the side of the desk and rustled through it. He pulled out two more coffee cups. To his dismay on the bottom of those two cups, there were also letters as well. One "A" and one "K." Kurt immediately got up from his desk and collected the three coffee cups. He ran out of his open office door.

As he ran through the hall he heard Zapata call out, "Weller is everything okay?" He looked at her momentarily as he kept his pace, "Yeah, I'll be back in a couple hours... I have something... something to do," Kurt said. His last words were almost inaudible to Zapata, as he was almost out of the door when he finished his last sentence.

He turned his sirens on in his car and sped home. He ran up the stairs of his apartment and pushed through his apartment door. He looked around his apartment momentarily as he tried to catch his breath. He then rushed to his kitchen trash can and emptied its contents onto the counter. He pulled out two coffee cups from the pile and looked at the bottoms. Again he found a letter on each of them. One "P" and one "K."

He began to ransack his apartment, his dumpster, and car. He found 10 more cups and added them to the other five he found previously.

When he finished collecting the cups, he placed them rim side down on his coffee table in his living room. (The only place in his apartment that was still clean.) He looked at the cups and put them into groups. There were 4 cups with an "K" on the bottom, 6 cups with an "R," 3 cups with a "P," and 2 cups with an "A."

He looked at all the cups and smiled. Jane was trying to contact him. She had never left. She was always there. Those moments that he thought he saw a glimpse of her were actually real.

He set the duplicate cups to the side and began to shuffle the letters around. It took him a couple tries, but he finally got the message.

 **"P A R K"**

He smiled as he thought back to a conversation he had with Jane several months ago.

 _"...Jane, you and I, we need to sort out some things. There's a park at the end of my street. Meet me there at 10:00."_

Kurt looked at his watch. He had been gone far more than the couple hours that he told Zapata he would be. It was now 8:00 p.m. Kurt grabbed his black Jacket and quickly headed out the door to the park at the end of his street.

Kurt came back to his current reality once again... and his current drenched self. He looked at the moon another time, as he pleaded to any greater existence that she would show up.

 _That she would walk down the sidewalk._

 _That she would stand behind him,_

 _and smile down at him._

But he had waited on the park bench for two and a half hours, and It was now 10:30 P.M.

Maybe she had given up on him? Maybe she was tired of sending the letters to him through the cups? He had found 6 duplicates of the same letter, and thought back to how many times she must have sent the message "Park" to him. "How could I have not seen it?" He thought to himself. He breathed in deep as he looked down at his wet shoes. He rubbed his wet face as he heard footsteps from behind.

Kurt slowly turned his head…and there _she_ was. She smiled down at him as she held a yellow umbrella to shield herself from the rain.

"It took you long enough," Jane teased as she glowed in the moonlight.

Kurt smiled as he quickly stood up to face her. He cupped his hands around her face as he tried to understand that she was real. She was there. Jane slowly brought down her umbrella and let the rain hit her messy black hair.

"I told you I was good at puzzles," Kurt replied as he smiled from ear to ear. He pulled a now equally wet Jane towards him and kissed her softly in the rain under the moonlight.

 **~The End~**

 _I was the one who had it all_

 _I was the master of my fate_

 _I never needed anybody in my life_

 _I learned the truth too late_

 _I'll never shake away the pain_

 _I close my eyes but she's still there_

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

 _It's more than I can bear_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she runs away_

 _She will still torment me_

 _Calm me, hurt me_

 _Move me, come what may_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

 _And be with me for evermore_

 _~Evermore~_

 _Lyrics by Tim Rice_


End file.
